Nancy's Sickness
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Nancy gets sick when she fell into a river. Sonic starts to get all wacky all of the sudden. Can Tails, Shadow, June, Thomas and Molly get Nancy all better so Sonic won't be all wacky? SonicxOC


Few days after Molly joins Sonic and the others, Sonic shows Molly around the castle and introduce his friends to her.

Sonic: So, Moll, what do you think?

Molly: It's very nice.

Sonic: Glad you like it.

Taz came by.

Molly: Ah! What is that?

Sonic: It's my dog, Taz.

Molly: That's a dog?

Sonic: Not really. He's really a Tasmanian Devil.

Molly: A Tasmanian Devil?

Sonic: Yep.

He pets Taz.

Molly: Why would you take care of a Tasmanian Devil?

Sonic: I'll explain later.

Sonic and Molly go to the training room.

Sonic: And here's the training room. Where we start our training.

Molly: Nice.

Sonic: Naruto and Sakura haven't been training much.

Molly: Why?

Sonic: Well, they been homesick forever. If we have a assistant, we would move to Hidden Leaf Village.

Molly: Hm. I see.

With Nancy, June, Thomas, Gumball, Darwin and Oscar.

June: Man, I can't wait until this season is over...

Thomas: Me too.

Nancy splashes her face with water.

Nancy: This water feels nice...

Osacr: Really?

Nancy: Yeah.

Gumball: I love the fresh air.

Nancy reaches down to splash more water on her face, but she fell in, she was about to drown.

Nancy: Help! Somebody! Help!

June: Nancy! Be more careful next time!

Sonic heards Nancy's scream.

Sonic: Nancy!

Sonic and Molly run to the river.

Sonic: How did this happen?

June: She just fell.

Sonic: Quick! Find a branch.

Darwin founded a branch.

Darwin: Found it.

Sonic: Good. Use it.

Darwin: Okay.

Dariwn uses the branch to hit Sonic.

Sonic: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Darwin: You told me to.

Sonic: I meant use it to get Nancy out of that river.

They all used the branch and pulled out Nancy out of the river.

Sonic: Are you okay?

Nancy: Yeah, I'm-

Nancy sneezes.

June: Are you sneezing cause you're freaked out, I hope?

Nancy: No... I think I'm really am sick.

Molly touches Nancy's head.

Molly: She's got a high fever.

Sonic: Oh man. Nancy.

Sonic and the others take Nancy inside. She puts on her night gown and sits on a couch. Sonic puts a blanket on her.

Nancy: Thanks. (coughs)

Sonic: Don't worry. I vow to protect you and make you safe, no matter what.

June: What?

Nancy: Thanks, Sonic.

Molly: That's so nice. You two should be a couple.

Sonic: Hehe.

June: Gross. Nancy, why don't you go upstairs.

Nancy: Good thinking. I should get some rest.

Sonic: No!

Sonic tackles Nancy.

Nancy: What's wrong?

Sonic: Um... uh...

Gumball: 79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs.

Sonic: Yeah. What he said.

June: What does that even mean?

Sonic: It means Nancy should rest on the couch.

Nancy: Well, it is nice and soft.

June: Well, we should watch TV.

Nancy and June watches Diamond Gals, after some few shocks, the comercials come up.

Gumball: Wah! Commercials! They'll corrupt your mind!

Gumball and Darwin uses the bats to destroy the TV.

Nancy: Comercials won't corrupt our minds.

Sonic: Only to people when they're sick.

Molly: Are you completely out of your mind?

Sonic: It will make Nancy more sick.

Molly: Even though Gumball and Darwin smashes the TV infront of Nancy?

Sonic: It's the only way to protect her.

June: Even though they set it on fire?

Sonic: It's not on fire.

Sonic looks at the TV and it's on fire.

Sonic: Oh... It is on fire.

Gumball: FIRE!

Gumball and Darwin went into the kitchen and grab a bucket of water. Gumball was about to throw the bucket of water at the burning TV.

Molly: Stop! Don't throw water on electricle-

Darwin spits the water at the burning TV. It exploded on Gumball and Darwin.

Molly: fire...

Molly goes into the kitchen and grabs a fire extinglesher. She uses it to put out the fire.

Molly: You should always use a fire extinguisher to put out the fire or call an adult or 9-1-1.

Gumball: Yeah. Of course.

Nancy: Well, thanks for putting out the fire anyway.

Nancy pulls out her book to read. Sonic grabs it and throws it away.

June: What is wrong with you?

Sonic: Paper cuts will get Nancy even more sick.

June: Ridiculous. And look at the mess you're making.

Sonic: It's the way for Nancy's safety.

June: Excuse me, but you makes your breakfast everyday?

Sonic: Nancy and Hinata.

June: And who helps you with the work.

Sonic: Nancy.

June: And who saved you from being posed by Death?

Sonic: Nancy.

June: So, she can handle her sickness herself.

Sonic: But who made the vow?

June: T_T You...

Sonic: So, who is going to protect Nancy?

June: You.

Sonic: And who is stupid?

June sighs.

June: Me...

Sonic: Good.

The next morning. Sonic makes breakfast for Nancy, but it didn't turned out so good.

Nancy: Uh.. thank you, Sonic...

Sonic: Don't mention it.

Molly watches Sonic and Nancy. June came next to her.

Molly: June, why do you and Sonic hate each other?

June: We don't hate each other, we get along just fine. I always call him a chicken sometimes. And sometimes, Sonic always goes Cookoo.

Molly: Well, I've been thinking that Sonic is going crazy over Nancy's protection. One night, Nancy was about to bed, but Sonic jerked her out of bed and made her sleep in the couch. I never seen him go crazy.

June: Nah. Sonic just loves Nancy. Nancy loves Sonic as well. They just won't admit it, that's all.

Molly: Is that why Nancy kissed Sonic?

June: That and to save Sonic. You saw that, right?

Molly: Yeah.

June: Well, I think we should wait for a very long time until they admit they love each other.

In the afternoon.

Sonic: It's time for lunch.

June: Finally, something that is not protection.

Molly: I wonder what's for lunch.

Sonic: Gumball.

Gumball came in with Nancy's lunch.

Gumball: We have Mackeral Sandwitch, a potato, and a little something for desert.

Sonic: A boot.

June: Are you kidding me?

Sonic: Oh man! You're right! Nancy will get even more sick if she eats that.

Darwin: I know what to do.

They chew it thoroughly and spit it back out for her.

Molly: Eew..

Thomas: Okay. That is disguasting.

Gumball: Bone at but tit.

Nancy: Alright, you ask for this.

Nancy blows the mess all over them.

June: Nice.

At night, June puts on her coat and grabs her car keys.

Thomas: Where are you going?

June: I'm going to a store to find a medicane so I can use it and Nancy will feel better and Sonic won't go all cookoo.

Thomas: Alone? In the night?

June: Don't worry, I'm bringing Daffy along.

Thomas: I can't let go out there in th-

Thomas stops for a moment.

Thomas: Wait. Daffy?

June: Yep.

Thomas: Why are you taking him?

June: I told him. I can't go out to a store by myself. I gotta bring someone with me.

Thomas: You are so strange.

Thomas leaves.

June: Daffy! Hurry up!

Daffy came downstairs dressed up as a girl.

June: What are you wearing? We're just going to a store to find a medicane.

Daffy: I thought you said we are going to a sleepover.

June sighs. They go outside. June was about to open the door.

Daffy: I'm driving.

June: No way! You crashed the Tornado, you made us be Ghostbusters and capture ghosts, you didn't pay the bills of our home and you are cursed by Cubish if you touch one single money. You might crash my car.

Daffy: Oh, come on, June. I'm driving the car so I won't see you get hurt.

June: Not you too...

Daffy starts the car and drvies to the store. On their way.

Daffy: Here, wear this.

Daffy gives June a diaper.

June: What?

Daffy: Come on, it won't hurt you.

June: There is no way I am wearing a diaper!

Daffy: Fine.

Daffy puts the diaper away. A polie officer came by June's car.

June: Officer Ella!

Ella: Well, if it isn't little Junie. How's your Pa?

June: Daddy is doing fine, with Grace...

Ella: And what do we have here?

June: Oh, the duck is a friend.

Ella: Where are you heading in the middle of the night?

June: I'm going to the store to find a medicane for my friend. She's sick and Daffy's driving.

Ella: Does he have a drivers lisence?

June: No. I don't think so.

Ella: If he doesn't have a lisence, I'm gonna have to towed this thing.

Daffy: Towed?

Daffy and June came out of the car.

Daffy: (Girl Voice) But I'm just a little school girl and this is my baby sister. (Normal Voice) Put on the diaper!

Officer Ella tows June's car and drives away.

June: Nice, Daffy. Now I don't have a car!

June walks home.

Daffy: Where are you going?

June: Back home!

Daffy: What about the medicane?

June: Just forget about it!

Thomas is stitting on the porch and sees June.

Thomas: What happened to your car?

June: An officer name Ella towed it away because Daffy doesn't have a lisence.

Thomas: Geez.

June and Thomas went into the house. She sees Molly with her hair messed up.

June: What the hell just happened?

Tails: Taz attacked Molly.

Molly: It was horrible.

Shadow: Be more careful next time, Molly.

Molly: Okay.

Sonic takes Nancy to the bathroom. They all looked at them.

Sonic: Nancy wants to take a bath.

June: This should be interesting.

Sonic turns on the water.

Sonic: There.

Nancy was about to take her bathrobe off.

Darwin: Isn't water dangerous?

Sonic: What?

Nancy was about to go in, but Sonic pulled her. They land on the floor. Nancy laying on the floor and Sonic laying on Nancy. Sonic blushes for a moment.

Nancy: How do you expect me to wash myself without water?

Sonic: Um... I think um... dry cleaning?

Nancy: Fine.

Nancy gets up and she opens the door.

Nancy: Get out.

Sonic, June, Shadow, Molly, Tails, Thomas, Gumball and Darwin get out of the bathroom.

Sonic: That was... pretty... nice... I think...

June: Cookoo.

Suddenly, they heard something running.

Thomas: What's that noise?

Nancy is still in the bathroom. She takes off her bathrobe.

Darwin: Is that water I hear?

Nancy puts on June's bathrobe and opens the door.

Nancy: No. I just, um..., flushed.

Gumball: Oh, speaking of which, we're going to need you to wear this.

Gumball pulls out a diaper.

June: Where on Earth did you get that?

Gumball: Daffy gave it to me.

June facepalms herself.

June: Note to self: Never be friends with a duck who is an idiot.

Nancy: Why?

Gumball: We don't want you to have any accidents.

Sonic: Good thinking.

Nancy: Sonic, I need to talk to you.

Sonic and Nancy went to have some privatcie.

June: Sonic has gone nuts.

Thomas: Instead of nuts, he's gone insane like Peter.

Oscar came in.

Oscar: What's going on?

Molly: I never seen him like this.

Nancy: Sonic, you can't be doing this, I'm not a 5 year old girl anymore.

Sonic: But I'm doing this for your protection. Shadow wants to protect Molly from any danger.

Nancy: Do you see him going Cookoo all over that protection?

Sonic: No.

Nancy: Shadow treats Molly like Maria. But you, you treat me like a monkey in a sack!

Sonic: I treat you better than a monkey in a sack!

Nancy: You didn't let go upstairs, you don't want me to watch some commercials, you gave me an icky breakfast lunch, you don't want me to take a bath and you want me to put on a diaper!

Sonic: You're sick! I mean sick sick! Not sick hate you, but sick sick! I'm trying to make you feel better!

Nancy: Well you're not! You're making me feel worse!

Sonic: No I am not! Maybe you would be fine if you haven't fell in that river!

Nancy: Ugh!

Angry, Nancy slaps Sonic very hard on the cheek.

Nancy: I hate you!

Nancy runs downstairs and goes outside.

June: Nancy!

Thomas: Get back here!

June, Thomas, Tails, Oscar, Shadow and Molly follows Nancy.

Nancy: Stop following me!

Thomas: This is crazy!

Nancy jumps through the river. They all stop at the river. Nancy climbs up the rock.

Thomas: Nancy! Get off of the rock!

June: Nancy!

June and Thomas: Nancy!

Nancy: Oh look. A book. I hope I don't get myself a paper cut.

Nancy laughs.

June and Thomas: Nancy!

Nancy: Oh no. No diaper. I sure hope I don't have an accident, on June's bathrobe!

June and Thomas: Nancy!

They all looked at the river. It was going straight through rapidly. June, Thomas and Molly gasped and Shadow and Tails looked shocked.

June Thomas and Molly: Nancy!

Nancy: And you know what I going to have now? A nice relaxing bath, with real water!

Nancy lets go of the rock and fell to the rapidly river.

Nancy: AAAHHH! Help me!

Molly: Oh, my God!

June: Nancy!

June and Molly panic.

Thomas: This is terrible!

Oscar: My cousin! Being swimed away to a waterfall!

Thomas: Waterfall?

Oscar: Yeah.

Thomas: Oh man!

Tails ran back to the headquarters and Sonic was standing at the porch.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: Nancy, she fell in the river and she's heading to a waterfall!

Sonic: What?

Sonic races to the stream of rapid river.

Sonic: Nancy!

Nancy: Sonic! Help!

June: This is all your fault, chicken! If you haven't been all Cookoo, Nancy would of fall into that river, again! And now she's going to a waterfall!

Shadow: I'll handle this.

Shadow races to Nancy. He reaches his hand for Nancy. Nancy tried to grab Shadow's hand, but she didn't. Shadow fell into the river.

Molly: Shadow!

Molly pulls Shadow out of the river.

Shadow: Damn it!

Nancy: Help! Sonic! Help!

Oscar: I'll save you!

Oscar jumps in to the river, but he landed on a rock and fell into the river.

June: Great. Who's going to save him?

June pulls out Oscar.

Thomas: Sonic, you have to dive in there and save Nancy.

Sonic: What? You know I can't swim!

Thomas: You have to.

Sonic was silence for a moment, then he sighs.

Sonic: All right.

Sonic dives in and swims after Nancy.

June: Sonic's actually swimming...

Nancy was almost getting close to the waterfall. Sonic grabs her.

Sonic: Gotcha!

Sonic pulls Nancy close to him. Sonic spots a board and he puts Nancy on it and swims back to the others. He holds Nancy's hand.

Nancy: Sonic... I'm so sorry I was being so mean to you...

Sonic: It's okay and I'm sorry I was being all Cookoo.

Nancy: It's okay...

Sonic and Nancy made it back to the others. Thomas picks up Nancy and places her to the ground and Molly pulls Sonic out of the river. Nancy coughs even worse.

June: Uh oh.

Molly touches Nancy's head.

Molly: It's getting worse.

Thomas: Great.

Oscar: Aw man! This is not my lucky day!

Sonic: I'll take care of her.

June: You won't go Cookoo again, are you?

Sonic: No.

He picks up Nancy and carrys her back to the headquarters. He places her in bed. He pulls out a towel and puts it in water. He puts the wet towel on Nancy's head. Sonic is taking care of Nancy. 10 weeks later. Sonic touches Nancy's head while she is asleep.

Sonic: Still sick, but the high fever is gone.

Sonic touches Nancy's cheek. He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Nancy, but he relazies he might catch her cold. So he gets up and goes into the hall. June and Thomas are waiting.

June: So, how did you do?

Sonic: 10 whole weeks of taking care of Nancy.

Thomas: When will her cold be gone?

Sonic: Probably tomorrow.

June: That's good.

Sonic: You guys aren't mad?

Thomas: No way.

June: It was pretty awsome how Nancy yelled at you and also how she slapped you, like this!

June slaps Thomas really hard on the cheek.

Thomas: Ow! June!

June: Sorry.

Sonic chuckles. He spots Molly in a worker's outfit.

Sonic: Hey Molls.

June: What's with the uniform?

Molly: I spoke to Mickey and I took the intership.

Sonic: What?

Thomas: No way!

Molly: Yep. I am now the assistant of King Mickey. And for my first anouncment, I decided to move into Hidden Leaf Village.

June: You're kidding!

Sonic: How did this happen?

Molly: It's like you said, "Naruto and Sakura are homesick." So pack your stuff guys, we are going to move into Hidden Leaf Village!

Thomas: Awsome!

Molly: And also, I made these.

She pulls out 3 rings and gives 2 to Sonic and Thomas. She puts one on her finger.

Sonic: What are these for?

Molly: These are friendship rings. The red one is for Sonic, the blue one is for Thomas and the green one is for me. So we can be friends forever.

Thomas: That's so nice, Molly.

June: I can't wait to go to Hidden Leaf Village! I'll buy some new clothes, and some earrings and also some cute boots and also some hats! Hats are good! Oh! And don't forget about purses!

Sonic, Thomas and Molly laugh. It is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The End. 


End file.
